


Hail Hydra

by Karolina98



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I used to like marvel?, Like, Some people are just really fucked up, Steve is not hydra, really - Freeform, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:59:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karolina98/pseuds/Karolina98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got inspired by itsstuckyinmyhead's fic: Nazi Cap..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hail Hydra

"Hail Hydra." For some inexplicable reason these words just slipped out of Steve's mouth. Sam punched him in the arm and Bucky slapped him up the head. Steve was very confused (and a little sore).

"You think maybe you contracted trauma induced Tourrette's Syndrome?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, maybe. I'm gonna have that checked out." Steve said. They then blew up the rest of the Hydra base.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first reaction to Hydra Cap: Bucky slapping him.


End file.
